


Something to Talk About

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Chris has a Crush, Lots of Cliches, M/M, Trailer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer is regretting the decision to ask Ryan Murphy to hire Darren Criss. But then a conversation goes down in his trailer and he doesn't know what to think anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About

Chris Colfer was going to have a nice long talk with Ryan Murphy. The only problem was, he didn't know what to say. Was he just supposed to walk up to Ryan and say, "hey can you fire the new kid, I sort of have a crush on him and I can't focus on my script anymore?" No, he couldn't very well go and do that. Chris sighed and leaned back into his chair, resting his head in his hands. He just had to ask Ryan to hire Darren. He had watched every StarKid show more times than he was proud to admit, so he thought Darren would make a great addition to the show as Blaine. Ryan heard Chris' plea and hired Darren on the guy's third audition for the show. Now Chris wished he could go back in time and undo that mistake. It wasn't that he didn't like working with Darren, it was just that, well Darren was quite distracting. Those eyes and that smile and the way his lips felt…Chris shook his head to stop himself. This was unhealthy. Darren was straight and he needed to remind himself of that.

Easier said than done thought Chris as he scribbled out the umpteenth 'I heart DC' on his script. He groaned and threw the paper down on his dressing table and stood up out of his chair. He splashed water onto his face to try and clear his head. He headed back over and grabbed a bottle of water as a knock sounded at his door. Before he could respond, Darren was walking in with a huge smile on his face. "Guess what?"

"What?" Chris asked, trying to hide his script under his bag.

"Have you read the script yet?"

"Of course." Chris was worried about where this was going. There was a scene where they kissed and if Darren was here to practice…well he might as well just shrivel up and die. The first time they kissed for the show Chris thought he was in heaven. He might just die if he got to practice with Darren in his trailer.

"Oh well then you saw there's another scene in which we kiss."

"Mhmm" Chris knew he was blushing, but he didn't really care. There were so many scenarios that he had in mind of what he'd rather be doing with the curly haired boy in front of him that it wasn't funny.

"Well, I thought maybe we should practice this time. You know angles and so on."

Chris wasn't sure, but he thought Darren might be blushing too. He didn't want to get his hopes up so he tore his eyes away from Darren's perfect throat and managed to form words with his dry mouth. "Umm, yeah that sounds good."

"I mean if you don't want to, that's cool too."

Darren was definitely blushing now, but Chris had no idea why. "No, no it's fine. So how, uh, how exactly should we practice?"

"Well" Darren answered, fumbling with the script. "We're supposed to be standing up, but I'm supposed to kiss you, so maybe we should figure out the height difference thing?"

"Um ok then." Chris stood there staring transfixed by Darren staring at his lips. Darren licked his lips then closed the few inches between them.

As soon as Darren was kissing him, Chris was kissing back. He let one hand curl into Darren's hair and the other rest on his lower back. Darren had his hands on Chris' hips and was pulling him oh so gently forward, pulling Chris into the kiss. "This is just for the show, nothing more" Chris was repeating to himself, but oh, Darren's lips were parting and Chris could taste the sweet taste of Darren in his mouth. Chris pulled away breathless, staring at Darren momentarily before speaking. "Well that was, um, good, right?"

Darren stood there, his hands resting lightly on Chris's hips, staring at Chris with a strange look on his face. "Yeah, that was great. Maybe we should…" Darren stopped the sentence there and grabbed Chris and kissed him again. This time there was a hunger lingering in the kiss and Chris immediately responded to the primal urgency. There was a small voice in Chris' head telling him that this was definitely NOT ok, that Darren was straight, but he was choosing to ignore it. He placed a hand on Darren's jaw, the rough stubble scratching against the soft skin of his palm. He was breathless, but didn't want the kiss to end. Darren pulled back and stared at Chris. "I uh, I'm sorry about that Chris, uh…"

"It's ok, I didn't mind really." Chris wanted to smack himself. Did he really just admit to Darren that he liked kissing him?

Darren raised an eyebrow and took in Chris, who was blushing all the way to his roots. "Well in that case…" He stopped talking and instead, grabbed Chris and slammed him into the wall of the trailer, pinning the taller boy beneath him. He heard Chris' sharp intake of breath right before he crushed his lips down on Chris's mouth. Darren pulled Chris' bottom lip into his mouth, softly sucking on it. He ran one hand up into Chris' hair while the other slid down and made slow circles on Chris' back. Chris couldn't help but to entangle a hand in the loose curls on Darren's head. Darren pressed into Chris and Chris almost gasped out loud at the feeling of Darren's hard-on pressing into his leg. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, Darren was  _straight_ right? At that moment though, Darren began sucking on that place on his neck and damn if that wasn't amazing. Chris stopped thinking and started responding. He was tugging on Darren's curls and his other hand was slowly making its way down to squeeze Darren's ass. Darren was back at Chris' mouth, his tongue dancing over Chris' teeth and tongue, his hands roaming slowly down Chris's body.

Suddenly Chris came back to his senses and pushed Darren away from him. "Darren, what the hell is going on here? You're straight, but yet you, you're-"

"Making out with you?" Darren was blushing and had a scared look in your eyes. "I'm sorry Chris, I-I'll leave if you want me to…"

"No, I want to know what is going on." Chris was trying to ignore the fact that Darren most definitely had the most gorgeous eyes and that, oh god, still was hard, and Chris didn't know if he could take it.

"Well, um you see. Ok, this is awkward."

"Spit it out, Criss."

"Well ok, so maybe I came to realize that I'm very confused right now because after we kissed on screen, well I sort of realized that I'd really like to kiss you off screen." Darren was looking at the carpet, hoping that a hole would open in the floor and swallow him whole.

Chris on the other hand was staring at the boy in front of him. "Well, I can't lie… I have thought about that kiss more than I should have."

"Then can we continue?" Darren's hazel eyes were darker than usual, filled with pure lust for Chris.

"Answer me this Darren, is this going to be a one time thing or are we going for something more?"

"Well, um I was hoping" Darren stammered," I personally was hoping for something more."

At those words Chris grabbed Darren by the front of the shirt and pulled him to him, kissing him hungrily. They were a jumble of hands and lips and touching everywhere. Darren was pressing Chris into the wall again, moaning into Chris' mouth. Chris was tugging at the tee Darren had on, wanting to touch the body he had been wanting so long. As his slender fingers skimmed over the warm skin of Darren's back, Chris sucked on Darren's tongue, reveling in the sensations. Darren was fumbling with the zipper to Chris' pants as he kissed Chris' neck, softly biting the sweet skin. He worked the jeans down Chris' hips and grasped the elastic of his boxers in his hands. Chris let out a small moan and arched his hips up into Darren. Chris slowly slid his hands down Darren's body and cupped his hard-on in his hand. Darren let out a small moan and pushed into Chris's hand slightly, the friction making him bite his lip.

Chris was kissing Darren, sliding his tongue in and out of the shorter boy's mouth. He was unbuttoning and unzipping Darren's pants, tugging them down his thighs. Darren pulled Chris towards him and then spun him around, pressing him face first against the wall. Chris was nervous, if Darren was doing what Chris was pretty damn sure he was doing, well, he'd never done that before and was a little worried. Darren felt Chris tense beneath him and took a step back. "Um, sorry, I mean, are you ok with this, uh, you know?"

Chris put his forehead to the wall and thought for a moment. He had been dreaming about this for a long time now, he was not going to pass this chance up. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous that's all."

Darren let out a small growl and attacked Chris. He was kissing Chris' neck and shoulders and digging his fingers into the taller boys' ass. His hands grasped the elastic of Chris' boxers and started dragging them down the boy's legs. Chris let out a small moan as Darren snaked a hand around to feel Chris' cock. Darren's hand grasped it firmly as he started to slowly move his hand up and down it, Chris moaning beneath him. He slid his own boxers off, kicking them to the side with his jeans. He pressed up against Chris, lightly nipping at the place where his neck met his shoulder. Chris let out a small appreciative whimper as he felt Darren press into him. Darren was  _touching_ him and oh god it felt so good.

Darren searched around frantically, looking for something to use as lube. He hadn't planned on anything, especially not getting this far. He grabbed a bottle of lotion sitting on Chris' dressing table and squeezed some onto his fingers. He kissed Chris' shoulder as he slowly slid one finger into Chris' tight entrance. Chris gave a small shudder at the intrusion, but relaxed as Darren slowly began working his finger in and out. Darren slid another finger in as he wrapped his free hand around Chris' cock once again. Chris arched his hips into Darren's hand, moaning in pleasure as Darren inserted a third, then fourth, finger. "Darren," he whispered his voice raw, "please, please."

Darren was turned on by the raw emotion and husky quality of Chris' voice even more. He slicked lotion down the length of his cock and pressed himself up against Chris' entrance. "If it hurts too much and you want to stop just tell me ok?"

Chris barely managed a nod due to the fact that Darren's breath was dancing against and  _oh god_ they were so close. Darren grasped Chris' hip with his free hand as he slowly slid into Chris. Chris tensed at the pain, but then Darren was sliding in and out of him and hitting that spot that turned him into a quivering mess. Darren was matching the speed of his thrust with his hand that was clutching Chris. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Chris was moaning and panting and the sound was like music to his ear. He was turning Chris Colfer into this panting, sweaty mess and tat turned him on even more, making him thrust faster and harder into Chris. Chris was shuddering, feeling his release building. "Darren," he croaked, "I'm-"

His words were cut short by Darren moaning his name as he released which was enough to send Chris over the edge, spiraling down into a sweet blackness. He slumped against the wall with Darren still leaning on him, pressing soft kisses into Chris' neck. Darren slowly pulled away and walked into the bathroom to clean up. Chris closed his eyes and tried to take in what had just happened. Did he really just have sex with Darren; the Darren that he had thought was straight just twenty minutes ago. A glance to the bathroom told him yes, yes he did.

Darren walked out of the bathroom and the look in his eyes was enough to make Chris' heart almost stop. "Chris, I-I meant what I said, I want this to be something more than just a one time hook up. I don't want to pressure you though. I mean if you want to kick me out of your trailer and tell me never to come back, that's completely understandable."

Chris gave a small laugh and closed the distance between them. "Darren Criss, you are who I want to spend my time with, ok? I want this to be something more too." He kissed the shorter boy lightly on the lips. "So was that your sad attempt at asking me out Darren?"

Darren blushed and looked away. "I, uh, well it was a pretty pathetic attempt I guess."

Chris laughed, "Well Darren, I would love to be your boyfriend. Let me go put on some clothes and we can go get a cup of coffee or something."

Darren smiled, "yeah, I'd like that."

Ten minutes later the two boys were walking hand in hand off the Paramount set amid glances and whispers from their co workers.

Darren shrugged and put his pink sunglasses on while turning to Chris. "Let's really give them something to talk about." With that he planted a kiss on Chris in front of everyone, receiving gaps and oddly, some light applause. Chris was bright red, but was dragged on by a grinning Darren. "I can't wait to hear the rumors when we get back," Darren laughed, dragging his new boyfriend to the car. "Oh, me either" Chris moaned.


End file.
